


#fictober18 - Thirteen - "Try harder, next time."

by khurst



Series: #fictober18 [13]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Chuckles crashes a shuttle, F/M, Genital Mention, improper behaviour for a Captain, it's not entirely his fault this time, some vixery, tactical seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 11:54:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16284122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khurst/pseuds/khurst
Summary: #fictober18 piece to the prompt: "Try harder, next time."





	#fictober18 - Thirteen - "Try harder, next time."

**Author's Note:**

> as usual unabashedly unbeta'd

The back of her fingernails dragged over his thigh - away from his crotch, but the feelings they created shot right towards it.

“Kathryn,” he growled a warning, but to no avail.

When she reached his knee, her hand wandered inwards and her nails dragged back up his inner thigh. Chakotay pressed his legs together to trap her devious hand, but she persisted. He fixed his eyes in the controls before him and listed the many disgusting uses of Leola root in his mind in an attempt to block out the steady thrum of his rising member in the strict confines of his uniform pants.

In his haze, he did not notice the consistent red glow of the warning light to his left. When the auditory warning finally came, he took a few seconds too long to react. The shuttle started to spin, inertial dampeners failing and they hurdled throw the atmosphere. Eyes wide, Chakotay looked out the screen and saw a massive mountain range come closer with frightening speed. He grabbed her hand on his thigh and mere moments before impact he looked over at her and was greeted with a grin that was a bit too wide, a bit too cheerful considering they were about to be smashed to smithereens.

He grasped her hand harder at the moment of impact, closed his eyes and then…

...opened them to the black and yellow grid of the holodeck.

“What the hell, Kathryn?” If anything her grin had grown even wider and he was furious. “What were you trying to accomplish with that?”

“Exactly what I did, Chakotay.” Kathryn shrugged her grin still firmly in place. “You got distracted and you crashed that shuttle.”

“Of course, I was distracted, you bloody hell did everything you could to distract me.”

“That’s right, and if it had been real we’d both be dead now.” The cheerfulness slowly vanishing she finally explained, “You have a bad track record of getting distracted when piloting shuttles, Chakotay, and we have to take care of that. We’ll be running simulations until you can pilot a shuttle without getting distracted!”

The way she tilted her head and looked at him expectantly was infuriating, but he’d be damned if he let her know that.

“Fine,” he snarled, “you’re not as distracting as you seem to think, Kathryn.” _Of course, she was, who was he trying to fool?_

“Then try harder, next time. Short of me dying-” the infinitesimal widening of his eyes told her she’d hit the mark- “I can’t think of anything that throws you off better than this.”

She let her fingertips trail along his inner thigh again as she stood up and moved past him to the holodeck doors.

“Same time tomorrow, Commander. Don’t be late,” she called back over her shoulder as she stepped into the corridor.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Now that I post this, I wonder if instead of getting him to focus on piloting said shuttles, she may have conditioned him to think of her devious wandering hands while in a shuttle...suddenly, shuttles are sexy as hell, I guess.


End file.
